Bunga Terakhir
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Kenangan itu.. Indah, tapi pahit.. Menyenangkan tapi menyedihkan.. Bagaimanapun, hidup harus terus berjalan.. *summary gaje, hajar authornya! Sudahlah, don't like don't read aja . like? mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**DW Charas are belong to KOEI,**

**The story is mine XD**

menyesuaikan dengan suasana hati wa saat ini, storynya jadi ikut-ikutan galau XD, no OC, pairing XC-GP mungkin sedikit intervensi LS, kira-kira gitu, jadi cerita yang niatnya mo dibikin sedih ini inspired by "Bunga Terakhir"nya Beby Romeo (*wa lebih suka versi om Beby daripada versinya mas Afgan-sorry mas), started with kenangan masa kecil XC-GP.. Well yeah, that's it, mind o read n review?

* * *

_**Kaulah yang pertama, menjadi cinta, tinggal lah kenangan..**_

_**.  
**_

Xing Cai masih berdiri menatap pohon persik itu, pohon tempat pertama kali ia mengenalnya, seseorang yang pernah dan akan selalu ada di hatinya.. Ingatannya melayang kembali ke masa itu..

_Backflash story, Xing Cai, 7 tahun, _

"Ayah, pohon ini bagus ya? " tanya Xing Cai pada sang ayah, Zhang Fei. "Hahaha.. Ini adalah saksi sejarah persaudaraan Shu, anakku." Jawab Zhang Fei.

"Saksi.. sejarah..?" Xing Cai tidak mengerti. Zhang Fei membelai rambut Xing Cai, "Di bawah pohon ini, aku, paman Liu Bei, dan paman Guan Yu, berjanji sebagai saudara. Lihat, pohon ini tetap kokoh kan? Seperti halnya negara Shu!" Zhang Fei menjelaskan dengan bersemangat. Xing Cai pun merasakan semangat itu, "Begitu.." katanya sambil tersenyum memandang pohon itu.

"Hm? Kamu juga mau berjanji sesuatu?" Zhang Fei bertanya saat melihat Xing Cai tersenyum ke arah pohon itu. "Memangnya.. Kamu mau berjanji apa? Ayo beri tahu ayahmu ini Xing Cai.." tanya Zhang Fei yang penasaran dengan reaksi Xing Cai itu. Xing Cai hanya diam dan tetap memandang pohon itu. Saking asyiknya memandang pohon itu, Xing Cai bahkan tidak mendengar saat ayahnya mengajaknya kembali ke istana. Zhang Fei yang tidak ingin mengganggu anak kesayangannya itu pun kembali ke istana untuk rapat dengan para petinggi Shu.

Tiba-tiba Xing Cai melihat sosok anak laki-laki sebayanya di balik pohon, arah yang berlawanan. Xing Cai melongokkan kepalanya, anak itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, sepertinya juga heran dengan keberadaan Xing Cai disana. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Xing Cai,

"Kamu suka pohon ini ya?" Xing Cai mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kamu pasti putri paman Zhang Fei ya, oiya, namaku Guan Ping, anaknya Jendral Guan Yu.." lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya mengajak salaman. Xing Cai membalas uluran tangan itu dan menyebutkan namanya, "Namaku Xing Cai, senang berkenalan denganmu.."

_Sejak saat itu Guan Ping dan Xing Cai menjadi teman akrab. Jika salah satu mereka sedang ada masalah, mereka akan duduk di bawah pohon itu, lalu yang satunya akan datang dan menghibur. Kadang mereka belajar bersama disana, kadang bermain bersama Liu Shan dan adiknya Guan Ping, Guan Suo. Tapi hanya kepada Guan Ping, Xing Cai bisa menceritakan semua yang dipikirannnya._

_3 tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama itu. Hari ini, lagi-lagi Xing Cai mengunjungi pohon itu karena Zhang Fei yang berjanji akan mengajarinya berkuda harus pergi menemani Liu Bei._

Xing Cai menyentuh pohon itu dan tanpa sadar bergumam, "Kamu.. Jadi saksi waktu ayahku berjanji bersama paman Guan Yu dan paman Liu Bei ya..?"

"Kamu mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Tiba-tiba suara dari atas pohon mengagetkan Xing Cai. "Si.. Siapa disana?" teriaknya. Orang itu lalu melompat turun dan berkata,

"Haaha, kamu kaget ya, wajahmu lucu kalau kaget begitu, hahaha.."

"Guan Ping.." Xing Cai bergumam lirih namun berusaha tetap tenang. "Kau membuatku terkejut.."

"Umm.. Maaaaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hmmph, tapi wajahmu tadi benar-benar.." Anak laki-laki tampan yang memakai ikat kepala hijau itu menahan tawa.

"Guan Ping!" Xing Cai memukul bahunya.

"Ahaha.. hahaha.. " Guan Ping tertawa, lalu duduk bersandar di pohon. Xing Cai mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sejuk ya..?" kata Guan Ping.

"Iya.."

"Katanya dulu ayah kita dan paman Liu Bei berjanji di bawah pohon ini.."

"Iya.."

"Kita juga berjanji yuk.."

"Ha? Kita berjanji? Berjanji apa? Menjadi saudara juga? Tapi Liu Shan tidak ikut.."

"Bukan, kita harus berbeda, jangan sama seperti mereka! Ah Dou tidak ikut juga tidak apa-apa.." Guan Ping menjawab bersemangat.

"Lalu berjanji apa?" Xing Cai tidak mengerti.

"Ya, itu terserah Xing Cai mau berjanji apa.." Guan Ping mengedipkan mata pada Xing Cai, lalu menghadap ke arah pohon itu dan diam sambil menutup mata. Sesaat kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Xing Cai yang masih memperhatikannya,

"Nah, aku sudah berjanji, ayo sekarang giliran Xing Cai.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Xing Cai masih belum punya apapun untuk diucapkan sebagai janji, tapi kemudian ia melakukan seperti yang tadi dilakukan Guan Ping, lalu ia bertanya, "Hm, Guan Ping,"

"Ya?"

"Berjanji itu bukannya harus diucapkan dengan keras ya?"

"Iya, ya, kalau begitu Xing Cai saja duluan yang berjanji, aku akan menjadi saksi bersama pohon."

"Guan Ping curang.."

"Jangan ngambeg begitu, aku kan tadi sudah janji, cuma suaranya belum keluar hehehe.. Nah, ayo, sekarang giliran Xing Cai.."

Xing Cai, meski sebel dikerjai Guan Ping, akhirnya berkata, "Aku, Xing Cai, putri dari Jendral Zhang Fei berjanji, akan tetap setia dan selalu berjuang untuk Shu!" Guan Ping terdiam.

"Giliranmu, Guan Ping."

"Ha? E..eh.. anu.. a.. aku sama seperti Xing Cai.."

"Guan Ping tidak boleh curang lagi! Kan harus diucapkan dengan keras.. Guan Ping harus mengucapkan janji yang tadi, tidak boleh nyontek punyaku dong.."

"Err.. Baiklah, tapi aku serius, janjiku sama seperti Xing Cai, hanya saja aku punya dua janji.."

"Ayo diucapkan, aku akan jadi saksi bersama pohon.." Xing Cai tersenyum geli karena menirukan kalimat Guan Ping yang tadi.

" Baiklah, aku, Guan Ping, putra dari Jendral Guan Yu, berjanji selalu berjuang dan setia kepada Shu!"

"Lalu..?"

"Ha?"

"Katanya Guan Ping punya dua janji.."

"Eh kalau yang itu, tidak usah diucapkan saja, ya.."

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, ayo diucapkan.." Melihat tatapan lugu Xing Cai, Guan Ping pun akhirnya menyerah, "Ba.. Baiklah.." Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Aku, Guan Ping, juga berjanji, akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Xing Cai, dan.. dan.." Xing Cai merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya, tapi ia masih penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimatnya Guan Ping. "Dan apa?"

"Aaah, kalau yang itu tidak usah disebut yaa.." Guan Ping menggaruk kepalanya dan memasang tampang memelas. Xing Cai hanya menatapnya, "Tapi Guan Ping tadi sudah berjanji.." katanya. Guan Ping menghela napas.

"Err.. ng.. dan.. dan.. ka.. kalau sudah dewasa aku akan menikah dengan Xing Cai!" Guan Ping mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan sangat cepat, namun telinga Xing Cai mendengar dengan teramat sangat jelas sekali. Xing Cai menunduk, Guan Ping juga, mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"..Xing Cai..?" Guan Ping memecah kesunyian.

"..." Xing Cai heran kenapa malah berdebar-debar. Dia tidak menjawab panggilan Guan Ping.

"Ngg.. Xing Cai marah ya..?"

"...Tidak..."

"Ah, kalau tidak marah, aku mau kasih hadiah, hari ini ulang tahun Xing Cai kan..?"

"Hadiah?"

"Ini.." Guan Ping mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang dan memasangkan rangkaian bunga persik berbentuk mahkota itu di kepala Xing Cai. Xing Cai sangat senang dan terharu, ayahnya saja belum memberikan hadiah, tapi Guan Ping..

"Xing Cai jadi cantik memakai itu, eh tapi kalau tidak suka boleh dilepas saja kok.." Xing Cai masih diam. Dia tidak ingin melepasnya, dia menyukainya..

"Aku harus pergi, aku akan ikut ayah.." Xing Cai menatap Guan Ping, "Pergi?"

"Aku harus jadi kuat, demi Shu, iya kan Xing Cai? Kalau aku lemah, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi Shu dan orang-orang yang kusayangi.. " Xing Cai diam, Guan Ping akan pergi? Lalu, itu artinya tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menghiburnya disaat sedih, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan tersenyum usil dan mengajaknya bermain saat sedang belajar, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memanjakannya, tidak akan ada Guan Ping lagi..

"Lalu.. Kapan akan kembali?" Suaranya mulai serak menahan tangis. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan Guan Ping, tidak akan..

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu.. Tapi aku yakin nanti pasti bertemu Xing Cai lagi, karena aku sudah berjanji.. Loh, Xing Cai menangis?"

Xing Cai berusaha keras menyembunyikannya dengan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi butiran bening kecil yang jatuh di sudut matanya. Guan Ping menghapus butiran itu,

"Jangan menangis, nanti pasti bertemu lagi, karena aku akan kembali dan menemui Xing Cai. Bersemangat ya, nanti Xing Cai pasti akan terkejut bertemu denganku.." Guan Ping memegang kedua tangan Xing Cai.

"Xing Cai tidak akan kesepian karena masih ada Ah Dou.. Sampai nanti ya.." Guan Ping melambaikan tangan dan segera berlari ke tempat ayahnya yang sudah menunggu. Xing Cai memandang sosok itu dari belakang, "Ah, aku belum bilang terima kasih sama Guan Ping," batinnya, lalu,

"Guan Ping!" Guan Ping menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah suara.

"Terima kasih!"

Guan Ping tersenyum. Xing Cai juga mencoba untuk tersenyum, dalam hati ia berkata, "Guan Ping, terima kasih ya.. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.. Nanti pasti bertemu lagi.."

_**Berakhir lewat bunga, seluruh cintaku untuknya..**_

_**.  
**_

_**...**_

_**(to be continued)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aaa, setelah sekian lama baru bisa update (dasar author gaje), meskipun dengan story yang jg semakin gaje hahahaha, maklumilah ^^v

Tsuru-chan: ini ni, yang ga jadi-jadi diupdate dari tgl 7 Mei hahahaha (*dilempar masuk got karena telah bermain-main)

Cloud-san: penasaran? kenapa? ohoho... (*diketapel sampe ke planet uranus karena cengengesan gaje)

disini ada backflash story lagi, sedikit bikin bingung ya? sama hehehehe, jadi, biar adil, marilah kita sama-sama binuuunn, horeee, hidup binnnuun! (*ditempeleng Guan Ping karena bikin onar), enjoooy...

_**...  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Kaulah yang pertama, menjadi cinta, tinggal lah kenangan..**_

_**.  
**_

Xing Cai menutup kedua matanya, kenangan masa kecil itu begitu membekas. Kepolosan anak-anak dan benih-benih awal rasa itu, rasa yang tak akan pernah hilang. Untuknya, hanya untuknya...

**_Backflash story, Xing Cai, 19 tahun,_**

Xing Cai tidak lagi menjadi putri kecil Jendral Zhang Fei. Xing Cai, sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. Tidak hanya cantik, namun juga mempunyai kemampuan untuk terjun ke medan perang. Ayahnya benar-benar bangga padanya. Dibawah bimbingan Zhao Yun, Xing Cai menjadi salah seorang pemimpin pasukan yang handal.

Hanya saja, tidak ada yang dapat menebak jalan pikiran Xing Cai, sekalipun itu Liu Shan, anak Liu Bei yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Meskipun mereka tumbuh bersama sejak Guan Ping mengikuti ayahnya, Liu Shan tetap tidak mampu membaca hati dan pikiran Xing Cai. Dalam keadaan apapun Xing Cai tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya, entah dia marah, sedih, atau takut, raut mukanya tetap sama. Tenang, dingin... Entah kenapa dia begitu.

"Xing Cai..." Panggilan Liu Shan membuat Xing Cai yang sedang menyiapkan kudanya menoleh.

"Ya, pangeran Liu?"

"Jangan memanggilku pangeran, panggil namaku saja, Xing Cai. Kau akan ikut berperang lagi ya?"

"Iya."

"Tapi Xing Cai, tidak seharusnya kau begitu, perang itu sangat berbahaya... Kau tahu, hal buruk bisa terjadi pada siapapun..." Liu Shan berusaha menahan Xing Cai untuk pergi.

"Pangeran Liu, dalam perang, apapun bisa terjadi, itu benar. Tidak hanya hal buruk, tapi juga hal baik kan? Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Shu..." Jawab Xing Cai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini, tidak berubah, masih saja keras kepala..."

"Hmm... Pangeran Liu juga tidak berubah, masih sering kuatir..."

"Tentu saja aku kuatir! Apalagi saat ini kau tidak ditemani Zhao Yun!"

"Tapi... "

"Aku harus bagaimana Xing Cai? Katakan! Aku harus bagaimana untuk bisa menahanmu disini?"

"Pangeran Liu tidak harus melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mendoakan ku, itu saja..." Xing Cai tersenyum, kemudian menaiki kudanya. Liu Shan kehilangan kata-kata, hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Nah, aku berangkat Pangeran Liu, jaga dirimu dan istana Shu ya..."

Dan Xing Cai pun memacu kudanya ke arah pasukan yang sudah menunggu. Ia akan berangkat ke Mai Castle sebagai bantuan karena pasukan Shu terjepit. Xing Cai bahkan tidak tahu akan menolong siapa, yang ia tahu, pasukan yang terdesak itu adalah pasukan Shu, dan ia harus segera kesana.

Sementara Liu Shan menarik napas panjang, "Hhh, Xing Cai, mengapa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau tidak mau mengerti perasaanku? Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengerti?"

Liu Shan menyukai Xing Cai sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Waktu itu, ia melihat Xing Cai bersama Guan Ping duduk di bawah pohon persik. Saat melihatnya Guan Ping pun memanggilnya dan mengenalkannya pada Xing Cai.

**_Backflash story, Liu Shan, 8 tahun,_**

"Ah Dou!" Panggil Guan Ping saat melihat Liu Shan yang mengintip dari balik pintu istana. Guan Ping melambaikan tangan memanggilnya kesana, ke tempat itu. Sambil menyeka ingusnya Liu Shan berjalan ke arah Guan Ping dan Xing Cai.

"Nah, Xing Cai, ini Liu Shan, putra paman Liu Bei. Ehm, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Ah Dou hehehe... Ah Dou, ini Xing Cai, teman baru kita. Dia putrinya paman Zhang Fei." Guan Ping mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Salam kenal pangeran Liu, aku Xing Cai." Xing Cai tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Aaa.. Se.. Senang berkenalan.. A.. Aku Li.. Liu Shan.." balas Liu Shan terbata-bata karena grogi. Tapi genggaman tangan yang lembut dan senyuman hangat Xing Cai membuat hati Liu Shan langsung menyukainya.

"Naah, karena kita sudah berkumpul disini, kita berjanji seperti ayah kita yuk, untuk selalu setia kepada Shu Han!" Guan Ping bersorak penuh semangat. Lalu berbisik ke Xing Cai, "Nanti aku juga mau berjanji sesuatu untuk Xing Cai." Xing Cai bengong, tapi kemudian hanya menganggukkan kepala meskipun tidak mengerti. Kadang-kadang Guan Ping memang suka tidak jelas begitu. Liu Shan melihat itu, tapi tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dibisikkan Guan Ping ke Xing Cai. Ah, Liu Shan juga ingin begitu..

"Yaaa! Mari berjanji untuk Shu Han!"

"Aku Guan Ping, akan selalu membela dan setia pada Shu!"

"Aku Xing Cai, akan tetap menjaga dan setia pada Shu!"

"A.. Aku.. Liu Shan.. A.. Akan berusaha!"

"Loh? Ah Dou kenapa beda sendiri?" Tanya Guan Ping heran.

"A.. Maksudku.. Aku akan berusaha menjaga Shu.." Liu Shan menjawab dengan nada tidak yakin. Dia merasa bersalah karena asal bicara di depan Xing Cai. Xing Cai hanya tersenyum,

"Berbeda juga tidak apa-apa pangeran Liu, kita semua memang harus berusaha dan saling membantu." Ah, Liu Shan lega mendengar kalimat itu, sungguh menyejukkan. Liu Shan sangat menyukainya.

Xing Cai itu, meskipun perempuan, tapi tenang dan kuat. Tapi kadang-kadang juga terlihat sangat manis dan lembut. Liu Shan senang memperhatikan wajah Xing Cai yang cemberut saat digoda Guan Ping, atau wajah kuatir Xing Cai saat Guan Suo terjatuh dari meja, atau senyumnya saat Xing Cai menyemangati Liu Shan yang selalu terlambat pulang karena tidak bisa-bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikan bibi Yue Ying.

"Ini, untuk Xing Cai." Guan Ping memberikan sebuah permen ke tangan Xing Cai, dan itu terjadi saat sedang belajar. Xing Cai yang terkejut hanya bengong menatap Guan Ping, "Guan Ping, dilarang makan saat belajar..." Ujarnya berbisik ke Guan Ping.

"Kalau paman Zhuge tidak tahu kan tidak apa-apa." Balas Guan Ping sambil nyengir. Liu Shan yang melihat itu berkata, "Xing Cai betul, Ping, tidak boleh makan saat belajar."

Zhuge Liang yang sedang menulis mendengar itu, "Siapa yang makan di kelas?" tanyanya. Semua diam. "Pangeran Liu Shan?" Zhuge Liang bertanya pada Liu Shan. Liu Shan melihat dengan takut-takut, aduuh, bilang tidak ya? Kalau bilang nanti Xing Cai juga bisa ikut dihukum, kan kasihan.. Aduuh bagaimana ini.. Liu Shan panik sendiri. Xing Cai menunduk, sementara Guan Ping tenang-tenang saja, ia sudah siap dengan segala resiko perbuatannya, ayahnya selalu mengajarkan itu. "Berani berbuat, berani bertanggungjawab, Ping!" begitu yang selalu dikatakan Guan Yu kalau Guan Ping mengeluh.

"A.. Anu, paman, eh, pak guru.. Tadi saya mengigau.." Jawab Liu Shan akhirnya. Zhuge Liang yang tahu kalau Liu Shan berbohong hanya tersenyum dan terus menatapnya. Liu Shan jadi serba salah, "Ke.. Kenapa paman Zhuge? Kenapa menatapku terus?" protesnya. Zhuge Liang masih tetap dengan aksi diamnya. Liu Shan makin merasa bersalah, "Uuh, baik, saya mengaku, tadi saya bohong!"

"Jadi?" tanya Zhuge Liang. Liu Shan menatap Guan Ping dan Xing Cai bergantian. Guan Ping balas menatapnya, tampangnya tenang-tenang saja, sementara Xing Cai masih menunduk. Hmm, sepertinya Guan Ping tidak keberatan untuk dihukum lagi, lagipula itu kan memang salahnya, pikir Liu Shan. "Ping makan permen di kelas, pak guru," kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Liu Shan, yang akhirnya membuat Zhuge Liang menyetrap Guan Ping dan harus berdiri di luar kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba,

"Sa.. Saya juga pak guru!"

"Hm? Xing Cai?" Zhuge Liang terlihat heran.

"Iya, saya juga makan di kelas, ini.." Xing Cai memperlihatkan permen di mulutnya. Liu Shan ternganga, kapan Xing Cai melakukannya? Dan KENAPA Xing Cai melakukannya? Itu pertanyaan besar!

"Baiklah, silahkan berdiri menemani Guan Ping." Xing Cai mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Tunggu, berarti nanti mereka berdua saja disana kan? Aaah, tidak boleh! Liu San panik. "Pak guru, aku juga!" Liu Shan berdiri dan mempelihatkan bungkusan permen yang entah darimana dia dapat kepada Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang menarik napas, tersenyum, dan mempersilahkan Liu Shan untuk keluar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Kenapa kamu keluar juga?" Tanya Guan Ping heran saat melihat Liu Shan. Liu Shan diam saja.

"Aahaha, lucu juga ya, kita bertiga disetrap begini, apa ayah-ayah kita juga pernah begini ya?" Meskipun disetrap Guan Ping masih saja tidak sedih. Xing Cai akhirnya menimpali, "Jangan-jangan lebih parah, hihihi..." dan mereka tertawa. Sungguh, Liu Shan juga ingin ikut menimpali obrolan itu, tapi dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hhh...

Liu Shan juga ingin Xing Cai memperhatikannya, Liu Shan menyukai Xing Cai. Xing Cai tidak pernah merendahkannya meskipun waktu itu dia bertubuh gemuk. Xing Cai juga tidak pernah mengejeknya meskipun waktu itu dia sangat bodoh. Yang ia lihat, Xing Cai selalu menyemangatinya dengan senyuman itu.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa membuat Xing Cai tertawa lepas terbahak-bahak seperti yang selalu dilakukan Guan Ping. Ia juga ingin dipukul dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukan Xing Cai saat Guan Ping membuatnya kesal. Ia juga ingin seperti Guan Ping yang bisa menggendong Xing Cai dan membawanya berlari mengelilingi taman persik itu. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengajak Xing Cai kabur dari pelajaran Zhuge Liang meskipun ia ingin. Kenapa Guan Ping bisa melakukannya? Meskipun Xing Cai selalu menyemangatinya, tapi kenapa perhatian Xing Cai begitu berbeda kepada Guan Ping? Xing Cai terlihat benar-benar alami kalau sedang bersama Guan Ping. Seperti lepas dari segala beban, ah Liu Shan cemburu...

Dan hingga kini, hingga mereka dewasa, dan tentunya Liu Shan juga telah berubah, sepertinya perasaan Xing Cai pada Guan Ping tidak berubah. Xing Cai selalu menolak kalau Liu Shan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman. Padahal tiap malam Xing Cai selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke dekat pohon persik tua itu sepulang latihan bersama Zhao Yun. Liu Shan melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya. Xing Cai juga sepertinya selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau Liu Shan sudah mulai mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sepertinya Xing Cai tahu, tapi entah kenapa, Xing Cai tidak pernah membiarkan Liu Shan mengatakan kalimat sakti itu. Xing Cai, Xing Cai, apa kau masih memikirkan Guan Ping? Hhhh... Liu Shan menarik napas panjang hingga bayangan Xing Cai bersama pasukannya hilang dari matanya.

.

_**Betapa cinta ini sungguh berarti, tetaplah terjaga**_

...

that's all this ch, mind to review? ^^


End file.
